


Just One Dance

by MJLightwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Takes place after 'Flash VS Arrow', no spoilers beyond that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLightwood/pseuds/MJLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Oliver Queen wanted to dance with Barry Allen and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first Olivarry fic that I wrote ages ago. There should be no spoilers beyond Flash Vs. Arrow. I'm slightly worried that Oliver might be a bit out of character, but in the name of fluff we can allow sweet Oliver. Right? Enjoy!

Oliver Queen did not like dancing, whether it was at parties or Thea playing princess when she was younger, he just didn't enjoy it. But he always did it, the former because his mother wanted him to at the many parties they hosted and the latter because it was _Thea_ , and he couldn't say no to Thea.

And now how he wished he could do it as he looked at Barry and Felicity, dancing, enjoying themselves, their happiness bright and obvious in midst of the failed party Oliver had thrown for his mother. 

Barry had claimed that he couldn't dance, but Oliver didn't care, he really didn't care because he couldn't help his eyes drifting over to the dancing couple, or more specifically, Barry. The brightest, most contagious smile was plastered on Barry's face, and it was directed at Felicity- Oh how Oliver wished it was directed at him.

He couldn't help noting the way Barry's hands were leading Felicity, so gentle, so careful. And the way he moved, a little awkward, yes, but Oliver didn't care, because it was _Barry_.

The very same Barry that had somehow managed to steal his heart within the past few days. Oliver didn't know how it was possible, which was why he didn't really trust Barry. But one look at the scientist, and all the walls Oliver had put up to guard his heart came down.

All Oliver wanted to do was to have just one dance with him. He looked so innocent, so happy. And wherever Oliver looked, all the light in the room somehow always led him back Barry Allen.

-

When Oliver got the news, it took everything in him to portray the stoic and cold persona that he'd built for himself. The same Barry that had saved his life and stolen his heart, as much Oliver denied the latter, had somehow ended up in a coma a few days later.

And it drove Oliver mad after he got the news, not because Felicity wasn't bringing her A-game, to be fair, he wasn't really doing his best either, but because when he closed his eyes at night, he could see Barry's smile and gleaming green eyes, just like at the party.

And he'd be lying if he said he was trying to comfort Felicity when he told her Barry would be okay, because really, he was trying to comfort himself because he _needed_ Barry to be okay. He needed that light Barry seemed to have in him, couldn't bear the thought of Barry losing it just because of some stupid lighting bolt. How ironic, Oliver thought to himself, that something so bright was the very thing that took Barry Allen's brightness away.

He visited Barry once, when he'd been moved to STAR Labs. Somehow he broke in without being noticed, and even if he was noticed, the man in the wheelchair didn't seem to care anyway.

It broke his heart to see his Barry like this, so helpless, all the light in him seemed to have vanished. And as stupid as it was, the only thing he could think of was his little fantasy of dancing with Barry, and how it probably wasn't going to happen.

-

When Oliver got the phone call, he was confused and slightly shaken from his encounter with Felicity. But he answered it anyway, and for the first time in months, he heard Barry's voice. And instantly, everything about Felicity was forgotten.

One sole memory of Barry Allen appeared in his mind. Barry dancing, at the party. Oliver didn't know how he could remember it so clearly after so long. He looked at Barry, for the first time since that one visit that only he knew about in STAR Labs, and the contrast between this Barry standing in front of him, and the comatose Barry in STAR Labs was greatly evident.

Barry wasn't smiling, but his green eyes were shining, with what exactly, Oliver didn't know. But he knew that his Barry was alive again, the light in him still shining.

Oliver has desires, everyone does, and one was still dancing with Barry. He'd given up on it after that visit, seeing Barry so dead. He'd convinced himself it was never going to happen.

But now with Barry in front of him, so alive, crackling with energy (Maybe it was his imagination but Barry really did see to crackle with electricity in the literal manner), the desire to hold Barry in his arms and just dance. Just one dance where he could forget about everything that was bothering him, it was back, stronger than ever.

And it wasn't fulfilled that night, but another desire was- Seeing Barry smile again before he ran through the city, a yellow flash, like lightning, maybe it wasn't his imagination after all.

-

Barry Allen liked to claim he couldn't dance, very much like how he claimed he couldn't sing. He wasn't bad, he just really did not want other people to know he could dance, simply because that would result in a lot of dancing, in front of other people, and he really didn't think his dignity could survive that.

But with Oliver Queen, of all people, he found that he really just couldn't say no. It was one of those unexpected things, Oliver had a talent for being one of those very unexpected things. He heard someone ring the doorbell of his apartment, it was one of those hours where you wouldn't expect anyone else except bad news to ring your doorbell.

Fortunately, it wasn't bad news, but it was something else really unexpected. Oliver Queen, standing at his door. If his neighbours weren't sleeping, they would come to the conclusion that Barry Allen was a rather interesting man.

'I thought you were back at Starling,' was all Barry was capable of stammering. And Felicity's words popped back into his head, _sounds like you want to date him_.

Barry had gone quiet because _yes_ , he did really want to date Oliver Queen, he had what people called a 'crush' on Oliver Queen, as childish as it sounded. He knew it was a dream that was never going to happen, but he never thought he'd have Oliver Queen on his doorstep, at night, alone, and that was happening right now.

'Felicity and Diggle are there now, I thought I'd stay back a little longer,' Oliver provided. Barry stepped back to let the other vigilante into his mess of an apartment, cringing inside when Oliver's blue eyes scanned the place. But if Oliver was disgusted, he didn't show it, in fact Barry thought he saw a fraction of a smile cross Oliver's lips, but then it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

'Starling City needs its Arrow, Oliver,' Barry said after a moment of silence. He wasn't quite sure why Oliver was here, but he definitely wasn't complaining. 'Do you need anything? Did you leave something behind at STAR Labs? You know you could've just called right?' Barry rambled.

Oliver didn't say anything for a while, then he let out a sigh. 'Remember the first time I ever called you?'

Barry remembered, of course he did. He was preparing to go back to Central, but then Oliver had called and asked Barry to, of all things, dance with Felicity. Just one dance, and then he could go back to Central. Which left Barry just as confused as he was now.

'You asked me to dance with Felicty,' Barry replied. The gears in his head were turning, how was this even relatively related to anything right now? Unless...

'And I'm here to ask you again,' Oliver started, he let out a sigh. 'But this time, Barry Allen, will you dance with me?'

Barry had superspeed, but it was nothing compared to how fast his heart was beating right now. Oliver Queen just asked him to dance, _with him_. Oliver Queen, the one he'd been subconsciously developing feelings for, and now those feelings were going into overdrive, making his heart pound and his brain turn to mush.

He managed to collect himself. 'Y-yes,' Barry stuttered, still in shock. 'Just give me a moment,' he said, eyeing his very cramped living room. Then he super-sped around the room, moving his furniture to make space, and setting his phone to an Ed Sheeran song that was way too cheesy but he really couldn't care less. Then he was in front of Oliver again.

Oliver's smile reached his piercing blue eyes when he gently took Barry's hand. 'I'm not the best dancer,' Barry warned.

'I know, but I don't really care.' Barry couldn't help but laugh at the pure ridiculousness that was happening right now as he and Oliver swayed to the music. Oliver had a boomerang wielding psycho to catch back in Starling City, and he was here, in Barry's apartment, dancing with Barry. Barry believed in the impossible but this was downright amazing, to have Oliver's hand on his waist and some way too cheesy song playing in the background as they danced.

It made Oliver chuckle, seeing Barry so happy, so carefree. And much to his delight, despite everything that was going on, Barry still had that light inside of him.

They didn't realize when exactly the song stopped, because suddenly everything seemed to have faded around them, except each other. And Barry didn't know what made him do it, but he knew he had to do it, he wasn't going to make the same mistake that he made with Iris, he wasn't going to let Oliver go.

He leaned forward to kiss Oliver, and it felt like time had stopped, not slowed down like when he used his superspeed, but completely stopped just so he could enjoy the moment. And to his delight, Oliver kissed him back, and it was everything he'd let himself imagine and more.

When they pulled away, Barry had the biggest grin on his face and Oliver laughed before leaning in to kiss Barry again. They would worry about everything else later. For now, they knew they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
